


The Killing Kind

by Butterfly



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets in too deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killing Kind

After he wiped off his mouth and sat back on his heels, Adam was expecting some sort of gay panic moment from Kris, but Kris just grinned down at him goofily and asked if Adam wanted him on his knees or lying on the bed. And Kris's mouth was tight and sweet around him and it was definitely _not_ the first time he'd blown someone.

Still, Adam figured that it had only happened because they'd both been so drunk and still high off of making it into the Top Twelve.

And after it had been a couple of days - days that included meeting Kris's _wife_, who was just as tiny as he was, and his mom - and nothing else happened, Adam decided that he was right. Kris was mostly straight, had deviated for one night, maybe because he'd had no chance to celebrate with his wife, and Adam shouldn't worry about it. After all, he was still getting over Brad. Mostly. Well, he was less broken up about that recently.

He carefully didn't think about how 'recently' coincided neatly with Kris's mouth getting introduced to Adam's cock.

Wild Card week, some pictures of him kissing Brad came out and Adam had needed to go meet with the producers. It had been fucking _hell_ and when he'd gotten back to the room, Kris had been so, _so_ sweet and his head had gone down willingly and...

Well. That had all been about comfort. And Adam returning the favor had been good manners. Still not a big deal, especially since Kris didn't seem to think it was. And, hey, maybe he and Katy had some weird 'blowjob' exception clause to their marriage. It wasn't Adam's job to judge their relationship.

And if Adam needed comfort every night for a week or so...

If Kris didn't mind helping him out, then why should Adam worry about it?

It was the night that Kris sang "Ain't No Sunshine" that Adam first began to think that he was maybe in just a little over his head. He'd watched Kris's performance on the monitors and he'd found himself... transfixed by Kris's lips. And, for once, he wasn't thinking about them wrapped around his dick. Kris's lower lip was plush and gave so easily, which he'd always loved, but now Adam was regretting that he'd never gotten to tug on it with his teeth, never taken a chance and captured Kris's mouth, slipping his tongue in and _tasting_ to his heart's content.

But they'd never kissed. And while friendly blowjobs could be considered a 'buddy in the trenches' kind of thing, kissing was...

Kissing was sexual. Kissing was romantic. Kissing, in this case, was _gay_. Any guy liked a mouth around his cock and every honest guy would probably admit that, sometimes, it didn't really matter whose mouth it was.

Bringing up kissing would probably lose him his only in-house source of blowjobs -- _and Kris_ \-- which would just make him sexually frustrated and that could only hurt his chances at winning. So, really, trying to kiss Kris would be a bad move, in terms of show strategy.

No matter how many times he told himself that, though, he couldn't seem to get the idea out of his head. He thought about it when Kris was stressing out over the poor reaction to "All She Wants to Do is Dance", he thought about it after Kris was, thankfully, safe that night, and he thought about it all through Scott's farewell dinner and the bullshit that had gone along with that.

A kiss would have fit perfectly into any of those moments. As the week went on, it started to seem like every single moment he had with Kris was _exactly_ the right time to kiss him. Even when Kris's lips were wrapped around him and he was on the edge of coming, he would find himself thinking that it would be even better if he could pull Kris up and kiss his own taste out of Kris's mouth.

Through it all, Kris didn't seem to have a single moment of stress over any of it, though he worried enough about the show. They'd been having se- they'd been exchanging blowjobs for nearly two months and their mothers had started becoming friends and, all of a sudden, Kris was in every single part of Adam's life. But that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was the idea that any week it could all stop. He could go home or Kris could, and then they wouldn't see each other until tour.

And what if that happened before he found out what kind of kisser Kris was? It was a thought that ate away at him when he should have been thinking about the competition and he was starting to think that he either needed to just kiss Kris to get it over with or break off everything else.

Movie Week was the first time since they'd become roommates when Kris didn't practice his song in their room with Adam listening in to give advice. When Adam had casually offered to give his input, Kris had looked away with a blush and said that he'd already talked to Katy about it. Then he'd distracted Adam with a blowjob and... well, Kris could be _very_ distracting.

He hadn't been able to watch Kris's rehearsal because of scheduling conflicts, so Kris's performance came as a revelation. He'd been itching to talk to Kris about it right away but, of course, the rest of the show had to happen and then they had to get back to the mansion and they had to deal with everyone else, so by the time he and Kris were alone, his skin was practically humming from the tension of holding everything inside.

"That song wasn't for Katy," Adam said, _snicking_ the door locked, and Kris smiled and shrugged, though he didn't meet Adam's eyes. Adam stalked toward Kris, who held his ground, though he didn't look up. Adam touched Kris's cheek and - and Kris _flinched_ with his entire body, like Adam had slapped him instead. He wasn't smiling anymore and he... he looked the way he had earlier, when he was singing that damn song.

Kris was _aching_, every bit as much as Adam was, and he'd never seen it. Or, if he had, he'd dismissed it as wishful thinking. Kris's lips parted and he breathed out a soft "no".

"Did you mean it?" Adam asked, leaning down, and Kris... he _swayed_ toward Adam and his mouth was still open. Kris allowed Adam to tilt his face up, but his eyes were closed and Adam couldn't... he had to _know_. "I'm going to- I want to kiss you. Can I?"

Kris's breath caught for a second and his nod was tiny but unmistakable. Adam bent down, angled his face slightly to the side, and his own eyes slid shut as his mouth finally touched Kris's. It was oddly chaste at first, considering how many times he'd had Kris's dick in his mouth, but then Kris's lips parted even more and he felt the wet heat of Kris's tongue against the seam of his mouth. He let Kris in and then he placed his free hand against the small of Kris's back, pushing him up into the kiss. There was a whimper and he wasn't sure whether it was his or Kris's and the kiss grew steadily wetter and more open.

When the kiss broke, he heard Kris sigh against his mouth, so he took a quick breath and dipped back down, their mouths meeting again, Adam's hand slipping down inside Kris's jeans to touch the curve of that tight, high ass. Kris shuddered against him and his hands were clutching Adam's shoulders now, his fingertips hard points of pressure. When Adam started to pull back from the second kiss, Kris followed him up, going to his toes to keep his mouth pressed against Adam's. They kissed like that for a while, the new position pressing Kris's cock right up against Adam's, but then Kris had to drop back to his heels, separating them again.

And Adam - he wanted to kiss Kris again, but they needed to talk about this _sometime_ or this might become just like the blowjobs and he thought... from what he'd seen tonight, he thought that Kris could give him more.

So he stroked his thumb across Kris's cheek and waited, his hand shifting up and out of Kris's pants to rest at his waist. Kris's hands relaxed on Adam's shoulders and... ever so slowly... Kris's eyes drifted open. Adam had to swallow hard when Kris's gaze met his - Kris's eyes were dark and hungry, pupils dilated like he was drugged.

"As long as the show lasts," Kris whispered, his words sounding rusty and ancient. "I have as long as I'm on the show."

And Adam remembered the look on Kris's face earlier when he'd mentioned that he'd spoken to Katy about "Falling Slowly" and his heart clenched in his chest. "Okay," he said, touching his fingertips to Kris's mouth and nodding. "Okay." He leaned down and brushed a light kiss against Kris's mouth. If that was all he could have... "We'll have to make it count."

And they were kissing again and moving toward the bed and Adam closed his eyes hard and tried not to think about the future.

He might only have tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ontd_ai kink meme. Prompt: They'd been blowing each other for 2 months before Adam finally got up the nerve to ask Kris for a kiss. (friends w/ benefits type scenario.)


End file.
